Death Kisses Vampire Note
by Zinnii
Summary: Valentine Maxwell wonders into the Wammy House. Meeting Near River he took an interest in him that might cause complications  **Shounen-Ai Warning**  nothing hardcore though, NxV
1. Night 1

Authors Notes: This is my first Fanfiction o.o' so if it sucks please dont say it too harshly, and I would like to thank my fellow roleplayers on Facebook for encouraging me to write this

Vampire Kisses/Death Note crossover :3 oh do i have to do a disclaimer? well characters not mine, you know the deal.

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**night one:  
**

A moonless, dark night Valentine Maxwell, a young vampire flew out across the content. He stopped at a large, old, British building. An upset 16 year old boy with blond hair kicking a soccer ball caught his eye. From behind the shadows, Valentine walked out.

"Why do you look so angry?" Valentine asked with curiosity.

"I`M FUCKING MAD" Mello slammed his foot, forcing the ball against the wall and back.

"How come so mad?" Valentine backed into the darkness, as if scared to ask.

"Because Near" He paused to kick the ball again, "Beat me again!" kicks again, "Stupid costume contest!"

"Well what were you dressed as?" Valentine asked gently.

"Edward Cullen..." He answered with shame.

Valentine tried not to burst out laughing, "And what was Near?"

"Dracula..." He hid his face.

"So you were both vampires...?" Chuckled Valentine, only knowing he was a real vampire.

"Yeah whatever, who are you anyways. You don't look like you belong at the Wammy House."

"Uh, I just wondered in... May I meet Near?" Valentine smiled to himself, wondering what Near would be like, dressing like an old legend vampire, beating another child in a contest. He must be very important and creative, maybe even a bit mature.

"Ugh, another Near fan, sure why not." Mello signalled him to follow with a quick flick of his wrist.

Val followed him through long, wooden hallways and up creaky stairs, till a wooded door marked **N** on it stood in their way.

Mello used brute strength, and burst through the door. There sat in the middle of the dark room was a small white haired, pale skinned, pajama-jam -wearing boy playing with numerous action figures and building blocks. His face shocked to see Mello right up to him, face to face.

"NEAR, there's another fan for you" He pushed Valentine onto him before he left. Valentine stumbled forward falling on top Near.

"Ow... sorry" Valentine sighed rising to his knees, making eye contact with Near, he froze.

"Its alright, Mello seems to be mean to me a lot, I'm sorry I got you caught up into it." Near sat up and looked at Valentine right in glowing green eyes. Valentine quickly looked away, but glanced back to see his expression of hurt.

"I-I'm sorry again, Really." Valentine locked eyes with him again. Near quickly hid a tiny smile that formed on to his lips.

Just then the door re-opened. This time it wasn't a blonde, but a red head with goggles.

"Wow, Mello wasn't kidding! Near, you got yourself a boy toy!" The red head laughed.

Valentine studied Nears emotionless face for a moment then turned back the red head.

"Matt, what are you doing here." Finally Near replied. Valentine gave Matt a hard stare down.

"Calm down Mr. Boy Toy, I'm nothing special to Near and I'm here because I didn't think you could get yourself a boy toy." Matt grinned taking out a handheld gaming device.

"I'm not his boy toy, stop saying that stupid word." Valentine stood up and dusted himself off, then offered his hand to Near but he just looked away. Valentine was hurt by Near's lack of physical movement. He saw Matt chuckle when Near rejected the help.

"What is your problem?" Valentine snapped giving Matt a death glare.

"As his toy, you should at least know Near doesn't like to stand." Matt laughed before he left.

Valentine looked down to Near who was curled up in a ball playing with some Lego pieces and sat back down beside him.

Valentine was just about to ask but Near answered before he could, "No, it was never intentional of you to be my 'Boy Toy' and you didn't know that I didn't like to stand it wasn't your fault." Near fell silent.

They sat awkwardly until Valentine slid his palm into Near's curly, milky, hair. Near sat uncomfortably still, unable to move, shock overcame his body. No one has touched him like he just had, so playfully but caring, so curious but understanding.

"Your hair is as white as mine..." Valentine smiled, petting Near's white locks, "Except my ends are red..."

"W-why is that?" Near stuttered still sitting perfectly still.

"..." Valentine's playful voice turned to a dark, painful tone, "I don't want to tell you."

Near was stunned. Though only knowing Valentine for the few minutes they've met, he could tell he was

perfectly safe, but why wasn't he acting like that now? Near turned to examine his new friend's face but couldn't

help to embrace him with wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Near pressed his pale cheek to Valentine's

cool chest. There was a knock on the wooden door. Near let go and slightly blushed, so he hide his face carefully

from Valentine then a man with black messy hair came in through the door. He wore baggy worn out jeans and

white long sleeve shirt, he seemed taken aback to see someone else in Near`s room.

"Near... who is this?" He asked slowly.

Near still looked a bit red, but looked up to the man and stated, " My new friend."

Valentine smiled, "Near, you don't even know my name."

Near looked confused for a moment, then looked to him, "What is your name?"

The man stared at them with a finger of curiosity in his mouth, "Near, you let a stranger into your room and let

him sit on you?"

"Mello let me in, besides I didn't sit on him, I got pushed onto him. And Near my name is Valentine Maxwell."

He grinned at him.

Near smiled at him, and then turned to the man in jeans. "L, what are you doing here anyways?" He almost

pouted.

L leaned over Valentine focusing on Near, "I am here to inform that you have work to do and must get going.

"Near frowned at him, "B-but I don't want to leave."

L seemed puzzled. Near had never said tried to even disobey him before.

"But Near, this is why you are here. To successes me, along with Mello." He picked Near up and carried him over

his shoulder.

Valentine sat alone in Near's room. He wanted to follow, but also didn't want to get into trouble.

"What did he mean 'successes me, along with Mello'?" Valentine thought to himself. He stacked a few blocks

then left to follow them.

What L said really made him wonder. He didn't know much about Near but wanted to know fast.

He bumped into Matt in one of the hallways, "Hey, are you lost Boy-Toy?" he asked.

Valentine turned around, "A little bit... and please stop calling me that, my name is Valentine!"

"Wow, no need to get angry." Matt smirked, "So where are you off to?"

Valentine shifted his weight to the other foot, "I was following L and Near, and now I'm completely lost..."

"He picked up Mello too, I think Near was with him, he looked a bit angry. Which is really weird because Near

isn't the one to show emotion." Matt told him, taking out him Game Boy.

"What do you mean he isn't the one to know emotion? And where is L taking them?" Valentine shook Matt's

shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Really you don't know anything about Near, do you?" Matt laughed putting away his Game Boy

hoping this would be fun.

"I just met Near today Matt, how am I so post to know everything about him?" Valentine sulked.

"Really? Just today? From what I seen, it looks like you've known each other for a while." Matt pulled his orange goggles down to his neck. Valentine watched the goggles dangle for a moment before re-focusing.

"So could you tell me where they are?" He asked politely.

"Hm... maybe... Why, what are you going to go when your there? Steal Near away? He does have a job you know." Matt frowned.

"... I don't know what I was going to do to, I didn't even think ahead of any of it." Valentine sighed, "Wait, what time is it?"

Matt saw the panic in Valentine's eyes and quickly pointed to the old clock on the wall. Valentine's eyes widened, it was late and he still needed to fly back home in Romania before dawn. So he quickly wrote down a note and passed it to Matt.

"Matt, please give this to Near. I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow." Valentine ran off down the wooden hallways, down the creaky stairs, into the shadows where he transformed into a night bat and flew off.

Matt opened the note, then quickly closed it.

Later that night;

When Mello and Near came back from their job, Matt asked if he could talk to Near before their curfew. Mello was unsure of what Matt was doing so he followed him. Matt and Mello knocked on Near's door. No answer. So Mello opened in anyways. Near was curled up in a ball on the floor, already asleep.

"Near..." Matt shook him. Near slowly opened him eyes.

"Yes Matt?" he moaned sitting up.

"Well for one; when you sleep, you should sleep in bed, and two; Valentine left a note for you." Matt smiled handing the note to him. Near blushed taking the note and read it to himself.

Mello got fussy and took the note from him, "Well what did it say?" He started to read it out loud.

"Near, I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. I`ll be back tomorrow night, I promise. When I get back I would like to know more about you. Valentine." Mello eye-rolled, "How boring, this kid has no idea how to write a love note."

chapter two will be out soon :3 as soon as i write it


	2. Night 2

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

**night two:**

Nears POV:

I waited after dinner at the Wammy House. I sat alone in my lonely, darkened room. I barely even glanced at any of my new Transformers L bought for me today. I wanted it to be night quickly, I never wanted anything more in my life but then time to pass. I wanted Valentine with me. With all my wants I felt greedy but then I knew they were needs, I needed Valentine.

In the mean time I thought over how my day went _'Well Mello was telling everyone that I had a boyfriend. Of course everyone believed him. But at least he didn't tell them my boyfriend was coming tonight.' ..._

"... ...NO! he is not my boyfriend!" I quickly reminded myself out loud shaking the thought out of my head.

A knock on my door interrupted my though shaking. The door squeaked open, it was Mello.

"Y-yes Mello?" I stuttered turning to face him.

"I was passing by the front and got stuck showing your boyfriend inside." He shoved Valentine inside and smirked. He just about fell on me, again, instead he gracefully plopped down beside me. I just blushed back at him.

"Alright, I`ll be leaving now then." Mello left the room making gagging noises. Valentine chuckled watching him leave but I kept my eyes on Valentine, who didn't seem to notice until he focused his attention back to me.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Valentine sadly smiled at me. I felt my face creep scarlet and warm.

"All day..." I trailed looking away to keep him from seeing my redden face.

Valentine quickly frowned but not in a angry way, but in a dejected kind of way, "I'm sorry Near, but the only time I can come is at night."

I looked up at his pale face, "I want to know so much about you."

He seductively smiled back at me, "And I want to know much more about you too."

I bent my head away once more, "For starter, why is your tips red?"

He turned dark and defensive again, "I told you I don't want to talk about it..."

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" I whispered looked back at him.

"Of course I trust you, and I will tell you. But not tonight." He cupped my chin in his cool hands. He gazed into my eyes, I could feel the strength of his look. He was serious, and I had to respect his insecurity.

I pulled my head away from his loose grip, "Then what would you like to know about me?" I asked.

He turned back into the Valentine I knew since yesterday. Happy but never red, Caring but never over powering, showing his true emotions without a problem. He was everything I wished I was, and he was all mine. It made me want to cling onto him forever, it made me want to give up everything just for him.

_Just for him..._

He broke my thought trail speaking softly, "What is your 'job' here?" He looked utterly confused staring down at me. I cracked a smile. I couldn't help it. He was too precious . I turned around and leaned back into his lap. As a surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me locked against his shockingly cold body.

Getting a bit nervous I stuttered, "Uh uhm... I-I don't really work here, so it actually can't be called a job..."

He noticed I was getting uneasy so he let his arms go, they sat limply around his hips.

I begin to continued, "But you see I'm an orphan . Well a overly intelligent orphan and the few of us get to come here, the Wammy House." I paused to see his reaction.

He wearily smiled at me, rewrapping his arms around me. He squeezed me tight, so comforting. The only other person to comfort me was L, and he seemed like such distance memory sitting here with Valentine. Then I remembered I was going to have to leave soon. I didn't want to waste another second because when I have to leave I know he won't be able to stay, and I bet he wouldn't be able to wait until I was done.

I nested my head into his cool chest, "So Mello and I work with L solving cases around the world."

"That's so cool Near" He beamed and ran his pale hand through my messy, curly hair.

_He loves to play with my hair more than I do..._

I sat up a bit petting a soft piece of red tipped white hair of his. He seemed to flinch when I did, so I stopped and gazed into his bright green glowing eyes.

"What do you like about me?" I asked him completely serious .

He looked at me a bit dumbfounded for a moment, but then grinned softly.

" You're so dang cute, you're very intelligent, and playful." Valentine gently placed a soft, cold hand on my red, blushing cheek. I tried to pull away but I couldn't ruin this.

"I love your white, curly hair. I love your blushing, shy smiles. I love how you can sit in silence but inside your mind is so busy over thinking minor things." He pulled my chin up and I glanced into his eyes once more. They seemed so regretful and worried but so forgiving and thoughtful, so loving, so caring.

Before I knew it we had our lips pressed against each others. His lips were as cold but comforting as I imagined, so soft as he kissed me deeply. He kept me close with his arms. He fell onto his back letting me climb on top of him.

Until...Interrupted again. Banging on the door echoed through the partly empty room.

"NEAR!" L called from on the other side of the thin wooden door. He knocked again before entering.

Sadly for us, we still haven't moved and L walked in on us.

He seemed startled, his dark eyes grew wider. His mouth hung open with nothing to say.

I blushed, big time.

Valentine just appeared to notice L invaded because he finally sat up and kept me tightly locked in his grip.

"You're not taking him away from me, not tonight." Valentine growled at him, I thought I even seen his eyes flash red.

"... Valentine is it?" L regained himself, "I won't take him tonight."

Valentine kept his guard up, "What's the catch? I'm not stupid."

"Never return the Wammy house again." L spoke emotionlessly.

Horror flickered across my face, I could feel it. My heart sank.

_How could L do this to me? Finally someone who cares about me who doesn't get paid for it, someone who loves me..._

"L, what if I came with you tonight, will Valentine be able to come again?" I asked with the same emotionless tone he used.

L thought for a moment, then nodded, "You will have to come with me every night but before then he is allowed to stay. Just no ... repeats of what I just encountered here tonight. If I catch you again, he is never aloud here, ever."

I shoved my face into Valentine's hard but relaxing chest while nodding in agreement.

Valentine placed a icy hand on my head, "What do you mean 'repeat s of what you encountered' well what did you encounter? It was only a kiss." He glared at L.

L unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth before answering, "No Kissing." He said simply.

Valentine pouted, "Give me a good reason not to."

"Because relationships will distract Near from his work. We need his intelligence, one day he will be my successor, along with Mello." L just about cracked a proud smile.

"That's bullshit, the part about distractions. It won't distract Near! He is the most focused person I've met. A kiss won't make him dumb or anything." Valentine protested.

"Valentine... just let it go..." I mumbled pressing myself closer towards him.

"But Near..." He started.

"No, I have to go..." I spoke with that emotionless tone pulling away from him.

Valentine spread hurt across his face. I knew I really hurt him, but I couldn't risk losing him forever. L took me up in his arms and left Valentine sitting there alone again.


	3. Night 3

AN: sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter XD oh i got this whole chapter done in one night o.o' be proud? sorry the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter D: BTW Jagger is Valentine's brother, for anyone who hasnt read Vampire Kisses :3

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**night three:  
**

Valentine POV:

I just woke up from a deep day sleep, the sun was just setting. I could see the beams of the last rays of sunlight before the sky would turn pink to orange to red to purple to dark blue to a relaxing midnight black. As soon as the bright sky transformed to a dark beauty, then I would set my journey back to the Wammy House.

Since Near left me last night, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't think he knew how hurt I was.

_I can't believe he picked L over me..._

I just have to make our time together last, I have to make sure he never chooses him over me again.

"Damn it, I hate being a fucking vampire!" I mumbled making sure not to wake up my older siblings sleeping in the rooms next to mine.

"Valentine, where are you going?" my older sister Luna asked poking her head into my room. I was just getting ready to leave to the Wammy House again.

"I'm going out tonight." I explained putting on my older brother's leather jacket.

"Again? I thought maybe we could go to the club tonight..." Luna sighed pressing her back up against the wall.

I sighed, she always broke me down with the guilt trick.

"I'm sorry Luna, but it's really important to me." I rushed out his bedroom door, hoping she wouldn't follow.

She stared at me as I walked away, "What is he up to...?" she wondered.

I walked up to the front door. Hesitating to open it freely or even knock first. Just when I was about to knock, the door swung open. In surprise I fell backwards.

"Wow, didn't mean to scare you Boy-Toy." A familiar voice laughed at me. I glanced up, it was Matt.

"Oh hey Matt." I got up and dusted myself off.

"Why did you bring your girlfriend?" He pointed behind me sounding more confused then I felt.

I turned to see what he pointed at, "H-huh...! Luna? What are you doing here?"

Matt whispered in my ear, "She's kinda hot... who is she?"

"My sister, dimwit." I glared back at him.

Luna frowned, "You ditched me and going to the club to come to some dirty old British school!" She grabbed my arm pulling me away.

"STOP IT!" I latched onto Matt's shirt who came tumbling down the front stairs with me.

L peeked out the front door, "Well, what happened here?"

He helped Matt and I up and invited my sister inside. She followed close to me. When inside I decided to ditch her and run to Near's room.

I whispered to Matt before I left, "10 bucks, keep her entertained until I leave."

"20." He smirked.

I grunted in annoyance, "Fine, but you get it if she's still here when I come back out."

He took her hand and showed her down the hall meeting up with Mello, who also seemed as annoyed as I was.

I took off to Near's room. I opened the door slowly, hoping he wouldn't feel bad for leaving me yesterday. I know he needed to go. I know he didn't mean to hurt me.

_But he did. And it hurt a lot._

He was laying back down on the dark wooden floors, staring only at the eyes of a robotic toy. He suddenly frowned, but then hugged it tightly against his chest as if he felt like it hurt, he tightly squeezed his eyes shut, probably holding back tears.

I quietly walked towards my sad little love and spread my body against his. Laying my hands above his head, resting my head on his young shoulder. His robot toy pressing in between our rib cages.

"Sorry I'm late..." I softly mumbled in his ear.

I could feel his face get warm as it brushed onto my forehead, "Va-Valentine..." He stuttered.

Oh how I loved how he stuttered, it made me feel dominant though I knew he was ok. His voice so deep with emotions he could barely make out one word. It made me grin from ear to ear.

I kissed his blushing cheek, "My sister followed me, but I ditched her. She's with Matt and Mello."

He turned to face me, "Valentine, we are going to get in trouble if we go any farther. Even like this you will be thrown out..." His face so sad, I could help but to back off.

"Why must you restrain me Near..." I sighed rolling off of him, "I don't want you to feel bad about yesterday."

Near's face looked as if he would cry again. I sat up sliding him onto my lap.

"Everything will be fine Near, I won't leave. Even if I get thrown out, I will still come here. Maybe not through the front door. But I have my ways." I reassured him with a kiss on the forehead.

He snuggled up to my chest. As a vampire I wondered how cold I felt to a human. I also wondered when I should tell Near I'm not even mortal... I don't dare to think how he would take it. He is so focused on legit things, vampires are suppose to be only a myth. When I first met him, I promised myself not to tell him. But at that time I didn't think I would fall in love with this creature of the day.

He was so loving, I didn't even want to think of biting him, that would be the worst thing I would have ever do. I would never be able to forgive myself. And if it killed him...

I shuddered from the thought.

_Near, oh dear sweet Near. Laying limp in my arms, gasping for oxygen to pump him bloodless body. Getting colder by the second. It couldn't be.. It couldn't be..._

Tears welled up in my eyes, I grabbed onto Near. Keeping him close to my heart.

He was clueless to my sudden hug but still wrapped his arms around my body.

"I love you." I breathed. It came out so easily, and it sounded even better when he muttered it back.

As the night went one, I stayed in Near's room alone with him. Since every time I tried anything with him he would almost start to cry, I only went in for the occasional kiss. Though I knew most of the rejection was out of his shyness, the tears were from L's threat. I hated seeing L push him around. More then I hated seeing Mello pushing him around. I hated not being there for him during the day. He was always made fun of, he told me a few stories but stopped because I was getting too angry to bare it. Why couldn't it be when a human drank a vampire's blood we turned into humans, not the humans turn into half vampires. The world doesn't make much sense at all.

It seemed at least someone, every night had to burst into Near's room. Tonight was Luna.

"Valentiiiiiiiiiine~!" She called opening the door.

I was just leaning in for one last kiss of the night for Near, she screamed. Near blushed again, backing away from me.

"Luna... why are you here." I sulked grabbing Near's hand before he got too far away.

"Mello said you would be in the room with the N on it, I didn't think you would be making out with another boy!" She made a face of disgust.

I got angry. Very angry. My own sister, and she doesn't understand a thing about me.

"Out." I whispered.

"Wha?" She frowned.

"**OUT!**" I snapped, she was not going to ruin my last moments with Near. She left slamming the door.

Near looked up at me with angelic eyes, "You shouldn't be so hard on her..."

I brushed my hand against his still red cheek, "I didn't want her to ruin my last kiss with you."

That last kiss seemed to last forever, it was so deep and passionate. I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave.

Luna joined me once I left his room.

"You have explaining to do." She pouted walking out the front door. I sighed, if I didn't tell her I knew she was going to get Jagger involved, and that has always been the worst case scenario.


	4. Night 4 part 1

author notes: sorry it took forever to upload this one, my microsoft word broke =='' anyways, i had this one all writen (sorry its so short)

** - writen by my (talented) friend :3 shes the one who got me to start writing this :3

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Night Four **

**part one:  
**

_Nears POV:_

_I woke up the next day looking for something to eat. There was way too much cake and candy here I needed something with nutrition. I grabbed a bowl of strawberries and a glass of milk and sat down starting to stack my strawberries. Who said you can't play with your food anyway. I twirled my hair thinking about Valentine. I smiled to myself Valentine my first friend he was different than the rest of the people who claimed to be a fan_. I wondered when he'll be back or what toys he liked to play with. I would definitely trade my being number one to spend a few hours with him.**

I never once asked about the tips of his hair yesterday, or why he was always so cold. But these things intrigued me. I wondered about them all night. Was he something impossible? Like a vampire? Or maybe he was just always cold, and he rebelled against his parents.

_Questions without answers..._

I want to ask him about it so badly, but last time I tried I knew it was something he had to admit himself. So I'll wait, for his sake.

Another hour without him, it was killing me. I sat on my bed, the floor was annoying me. Usually it doesn't bother me at all but it just keeps reminding me of him. A dent from him falling onto me, a skid mark, a bunch of scratches. It all reminded me of him. I threw the pillows off the bed. _how dare they get in my way of head space!_

I rolled around on the bed. I haven't had much sleep lately since I use to sleep during the afternoons, but now I've been waiting for Valentine to show up. He never seems to show when its light, which deeps the suspicion that he is a vampire, but then again that might be the only time he could sneak out without any parents knowing. I glanced at the bright blue digital clock beside my large bed. Only 4:46pm, I sighed. What am I going to do for 3 hours and 14 minutes. He always tends to show up after dinner. Another suspicion. I barely drifted to sleep when my eyes jolted open. I quickly rolled out of bed, falling on my face, then rushed out the door.

"Roger, ROGER!" I called running into his office falling to my knees as he turned around.

"Near? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Roger flashed me a worried look.

"I'm fine, I need to use your computer, any computer." I panted, I didn't know how out of shape I was.

"Sure, where would you like it?" Roger went to fetch the laptop.

I got comfortable on the wooden floor, "Here is fine." I replied.

He placed a while laptop in front of me going about his business after.

I quickly typed _Maxwell, Romania_

A long list of names, I scrolled down.

I found Luna, that was Valentine's sister...

Valentine Maxwell... address... phone number...

_Why is all this personal information on a public website_

I called for Matt, it would have been Mello but not this time. Matt slowly waddled in staring at his Game Boy. He looked down at me and put it away.

"Yes Near?" He asked politely.

"... Matt could you do me a favor?" I whispered, turning my face away from him.

"It's what I'm here for Near." He smiled crouching beside me.

"I would have ask Mello ... it's just that... " I started to blush.

"It has to do with your Boy-Toy?" He guessed.

I nodded handing him a phone, "Please call him and ask him for dinner."

Matt laughed a bit, "Are you too shy?" he took the phone from my hands and began to dial, he shooed Roger out from his own office.

"Hello? ... Ah is Bo-Valentine there?" He paused, "Valentine! Hey! ... Oh alright, hey listen. Yeah, Dinner. Sure. Tonight. Sorry for the short notice, you know Near. Kay, see you then!" And he pressed end giving the phone back to me.

I looked up at his with teary eyes, "W-well?"

"Valentine Maxwell is coming to the Wammy House for dinner!" He cheered, "Along with Mr. Maxwell, Mrs. Maxwell, Luna and Jagger!"

I stared at him, "What!"

Matt frowned, "Valentine said his parents over heard and they wanted to know where he kept leaving to."

_So they knew he was leaving..._

"Besides, he needed a ride or something, he said he would be here though." Matt smiled walking out, letting Roger back in.

"Ah not to pry or anything Near, but what is happening?" The old man asked.

Near shyly smiled to himself, "Roger, I invited my friend and his family for dinner, please figure that out."

Roger nodded, "How many? Anything allergies? "

I thought for a moment, "Five and garlic, just to be safe."


	5. Night 4 part 2

AN: please review? o.o or I'll make Valentine and Near a bad ending D:

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER Five:**

**Night Four:**

**part two:**

Valentine's POV

Dinner at the Wammy House, I never would have expected this would happen. But why did Matt phone and not Near? Near was the one who obviously wanted us over. Well ME over. I sighed, only if Luna wasn't eavesdropping with the other phone in her room, then I could have just gone myself. Not only did I involve my siblings, but my parents too.

Someone knocked on my door. I just sat on my floor and called for them to come in.

Luna opened the door and inspected my room, most likely for any boys, "Well?" she glared at me.

"..." I stared back at her porcelain face, "Well what?"

"You know damn straight what I want to know, now spill." She placed down in front of me letting her pink and black tu-tu dress settle as I shifted uncomfortablely.

"So what? I kissed a boy. I know you think it's wrong and if I don't obey you, you will get Jagger to kick my ass." I sighed again and looked straight into her glistening blue eyes, "I'm not going to stop seeing Near."

She smiled slightly and hugged me tightly, "You're my brother and whatever I might think is wrong doesn't mean you should too, I'll try to understand where you're coming from."

I looked up at her completely and utterly confused.

"But if you're going there for dinner, don't bring mom and dad." She shook her head in disapproval.

I scratched the back of my neck, "It was the only thing I thought of at the moment, you listening made me kind of nervous."

"Sorry..." she mumbled, "I'll stop doing that now."

'Now' she says, 'before' would have been better.

"So what are you going to do?" I look over to her.

"Well, don't tell mom and dad. And as long as Jagger doesn't know, he doesn't have to go ether." She grinned.

"Ether?" I glared at her, she was going to ruin everything between me and

Near.

"I want to see Matt again!" She smirked.

I thought for a minute:

_Matt and Mello looked a bit ... close, not to mention the look Mello gave Matt when he brought Luna with him last time_.

"Whatever..." I sighed back. Nothing was stopping her now.

Just as Luna was leaving my room I heard Jagger's voice so I went to see what was happening.

"I heard everything you two were talking about." Jagger started standing behind Luna. She froze.

My eyes widened as I eavesdropped from the other side of my door.

Luna turned around to face our big brother, "So what are your thoughts then? Approve of Valentine liking a boy? Are you going to the dinner?"

Jagger stood there to think for a moment, "Of course I don't approve, but it's his choice." His frown softened, "Yeah I'm going to this dinner, I want to see where he has been disappearing to, and I want to meet this boy."

I winced. _Damn it, Jagger is going too! What is Near going to say!_

"Valentine, we know your there." Jagger opened the door pushing me against the wall.

I come out from behind the door, "Oh you did?"I laughed nervously.

"Now we should start on our way to wherever this place is, I'm guessing it's quite far from here if you kept leaving right when you wake up." Jagger started on his way to his room, probably to get ready to leave.

Luna also leaving to her room, "Five minutes and we'll go." She called out before shutting her door.

I stood there alone wondering what to do for five minutes since I already got ready before hand. Maybe worry about how horrible this will turn out. Maybe wonder how Matt even got our number. But most importantly, how Near will think about my older siblings.

5 minutes were up and we all met outside the house.

"Alright it's almost 6 and the sun is just setting, so be careful." Jagger turned to face me, "Especially you."

"What! Why me?" I protested or more whined like a six year old.

"Because you're not as experienced like your OLDER siblings." Luna laughed ruffling my snow white hair into a mess.

"Not that much older! Besides, I might LOOK 14 but…" I began.

"We know you're a vampire! But guess what, so are we." Luna laughed again, even making Jagger chuckle at my immaturity.

I just sighed, "So are we going or not? 'Cause if you guys don't, that's perfectly fine with me." I smiled in a bratty way.

Luna and Jagger exchanged looks, "Let's get going, if not soon you won't be going and just me and Luna will show up at his door."

I shuddered thinking how well that would go. Knowing Near being as shy as ever, he would probably let them in and wreak the place and hope me for to get there. Waiting and I'd never return breaking his gentle heart.

I put my face in my hands hiding from the imaginary guilt.

"Okay, let's just go." I mumbled.

My sibling saw my pain, not knowing where it came from but took it as a signal to stop teasing.

And so we flew off to England, a start to the waiting of my doomed night.

_until next chapter~_

_farewell~_

Bottom of Form


	6. Night 4 part 3

AN: sorry for the last few ones :P not interesting but i made this one good (i think) some Jagger in it :O and some a good ending! (not the end) =='' if that made sense

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER SIX  
**

**Night Four:**

**part two:**

Near's POV

I waited impatiently in the room marked with an N.

_When will he get here!_

Sitting on the floor staring at the dented floorboards thinking of him, I sighed and rolled onto my back. The ceiling was much more entertaining. I sat up and called for Roger who happened to be passing by.

He knocked before entering, "Yes Near?" He greeted.

I pointed to the closet, "Get me Lego."

"But Near, your guests will be here any minute…" He started.

"Shut up old man, let the boy play." Mello opened the door fiercely and got comfortable on my bed.

Roger and I both stared at him.

"I need to talk with Near, get out." He sneered.

Roger shook his head leaving, "Ungrateful children…" he mumbled on his way out.

I looked over at Mello who was messing up my perfectly made bed. He threw a pillow at me hitting me in the face making me lose my balance, while sitting, though I still fell onto my back.

Laughing at my tumble Mello grinned "So what's going on tonight? Matty said Boy-Toy was coming over for dinner."

I blushed lightly hiding my face with my milky hair, "Yeah, Valentine and his family are coming over."

Mello's grin fell, "Like that chick Luna?" he yelled.

My eyes widened at his sudden rage, "Y-yes, her too. Luna being Valentine's sister."

He crossed his arms, "I hate her."

"How come?" I crawled closer to the bed with interest of the conversation.

He backed away feeling a bit uncomfortable, making it way more interesting.

_Mello…? _

_Uncomfortable…? _

_Madness…_

"Just do." He turned away feeling my hard gaze of appealing interest.

"There's got to be a reason for hating her." I nodded agreeing with myself.

He sighed, "You can't tell anyone, you do and I'll beat you so hard you will hurt until you give birth."

I nodded; frightened by his threat knowing he wasn't lying.

He looked away blushing dark, "I like Matt…"

I stared at him puzzled.

"Common smart ass," He sighed again, "Like how you like Valentine, I like Matt."

I blushed as he mentioned Valentine's name.

"So you were jealous?" I whispered twiddling my thumbs.

He nodded, "He seemed to like her too, I won't let her get in my way."

I shivered; he could be so intense sometimes.

Suddenly Matt knocked on the door making both mine and Mello's head turn.

"Boy-toy, Luna-hottie, and some scary guy are here!" He whispered/yelled pointing out the curtained closed window.

Mello got up wrinkling my sheets and opened the blinds while Matt picked me up to see. The three of us stood at the window as the Maxwells walked up the front stairs. Luna was bouncing in her pink and black tutu dress with her flowing white with rosy tipped hair and gothic makeup in front of Valentine in his (so it seems) brother's dusty leather jacket, black skinny jeans and with his white shoulder length hair falling upon his glowing green eyes that I adored and behind him was his brother (I think) 'cause he has the same long white hair with red tips, and gothic style as Luna. As they approached closer to the door I reached down to the floor signalling Matt to bring me down stairs to meet them. Mello stared at us as if his jealous mood rubbed off to think that I was also after Matt. So Mello glared and Matt who looked over at him.

"Are you feeling alright, Mello?" Matt sighed.

Mello shook his head and took me in his arms placing me on the bed before turning back to Matt, "Stay away from Luna." He stated perfectly clear.

Matt smirked.

"What's so funny!" Mello screamed.

He chuckled, "Are you jealous?"

Mello's face turned an interesting tomato-y red.

I just sat there straightening out the sheets waiting for their quarrel to end so I could see my Valentine again.

Quickly Matt leaned in and kissed Mello gently on the lips.

Surprised as I was Mello had the reaction of pushing him away, "MATT!" He yelled at him.

Matt still grinned and took Mello's hand, "We'll finish this when we don't have an audience?" He looked over at me then winked.

I just kept staring at him.

Mello was still red but let go of Matt's hand picking me up, "It's time for Near to meet his boyfriend's family."

ONE MINTUTE LATER:

I clung onto Mello's shoulders wrapping my thighs around his waist, praying he wouldn't drop me. Since he wouldn't let Matt hold me, I was stuck clinging for dear life. Matt just laughed catching me before I fell and helped Mello get a better grip on me, which I will confess was a bit awkward.

Down the stairwell into the front room I locked eyes with Valentine. He smiled pulling away from Luna's grasps of sisterly love taking me into his arms leaving Mello to squeeze Matt's hand to keep him still. Valentine spun me around once before kissing me on the cheek. I blushed pretty darkly hiding my face in his neck knowing four other people were watching us. I felt a burning gaze in my back so I turned around to see who it was.

The older boy we had seen at the window was... glaring at me?

He had his arms crossed and a cool face, completely emotionless but I knew he felt something. His white hair fell over his eyes and he just grinned at me. I quickly turned back to Valentine frightened.

" Near, what's wrong?" He stroked my hair softly whispering in my ear acknowledging the eyes following our movements.

"Wh-who is he?" I stuttered back biting my lip gently trying not to look behind me.

I looked up at Valentine who seemed to be scowling at the guy, "He's my brother." He sounded cold, like he didn't want him here at all.

Roger walked in, introducing himself to Luna, Valentine and his brother. He invited us to the dining room meant for guests.

The table was dark chestnut with six matching chairs. The chairs on the end were occupied by Valentine's brother and Matt. The ones on right side from the door were I on the swirled nut coloured chair between Valentine and his brother and beside Valentine was Matt. Beside Matt was Mello who was beside Luna. Mello looked unhappy trying to scoot closer to Matt. Luna just giggled not noticing Mello's jealously habits.

As everyone was seated Valentine spoke, "Jagger, This is Near." He smiled with his passionate eyes pulling me a bit closer kissing the top of my head.

I smiled wearily at Jagger and he just gave me a disappointed look.

_Disappointed? What did I disappoint someone I just met? Never less that, but I've never disappointed anyone over the age of 18 in my life!_

"And this is Mello, and this is Matt." He gestured to the blonde and red head hushed fighting in the corner of the table.

Luna had a dreamy face watching Matt try to soothe Mello holding his hand under the table so no one would see.

I guess everyone was feeling watched.

Jagger who sat beside me was staring at me again so I turned to face him.

"Hello Jagger" I shyly mumbled towards him.

He grinned, I think he found my uncomforted amusing, "Hi." He paused, probably to remember my name, "Nate."

I stared at him confused.

_How did he know my REAL name?_

Valentine heard our 'convocation', "It's Near, not Nate." He laughed coldly at Jagger.

I could see Jagger holding in anger, "Same thing, not like it really matters."

_I guess some slipped out._

Valentine stood up glaring at him, "It does matter. He matters! He matters the world to me! **NEAR matters everything to me, MORE THEN YOU EVER WILL JAGGER**."

Just as he said that last line everything went black.


	7. Night 5

AN: LAWLS sorry for the wait? if anyone if reading this ;3 SORRY ITS SO SHORT -already working on next chapter-

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Night Five:**

I held him in my arms. Finally alone, under the sheets of a bed. The only thing making this paradise a nightmare; he isn't breathing.

After I got angry and said that shit to Jagger he attacked Near.

Jagger bit Near's arm, right on a vein. The sweet smell of Near's blood consumed the room flooding his pure white shirt in sticky red juice. I was so shocked, terrified my mind went blank. All my senses could pick up were Near's blood leaking out. Luna jumped into action taking Jagger away and Mello ran to get help. Matt tried to keep the blood from pouring out but it was futile. Everyone ran passed me, it felt so slow as I just kept staring at my little Near dying, all my fault.

L came in as Mello went to him for help. He kept a napkin pressed against the bite carrying him to the infirmary. Matt took my hand leading me there to follow.

As soon as the nurse tried her best to close the bite to keep it from bleeding and everyone left I went up to his bed sobbing my heart out against the blankets along his tiny chest.

I felt for his heart beat and it was so faint. It made me cry harder trying not to touch him knowing I'll just hurt him more.

_When the nurse told everyone he would be fine, I didn't believe her. _

I climbed into the bed with him keeping him close in my arms. He wasn't breathing. And I just kept letting tears melt into his creamy hair.

_I didn't know vampires could cry._

I felt something. He moved. Near looked up to see my face. He looked so weak.

"Valentine? Why are you crying?" he whispered then felt the pain in his arm and winced.

I smiled; I smiled so big. Leaning my forehead against his shoulder I kept silent letting this moment of relief last.

"I'm so sorry Near…" I left the good feeling behind letting the guilt fall over me.

"What happened?" He winced again and I noticed I was the one pushing on the wound.

I rolled over letting him rest on my chest, "Jagger bit you, I'm so sorry."

He slid his fingertips down my cheek picking up little tear stains, "Its okay Valentine, don't think its your fault. Okay?'

_He knew everything I was thinking…_

I nodded and kissed him cheek to reassure him. The nurse came back through the door and glared at us.

"VALENTINE!" How did she know my name already? "Near is still very ill! Get out! Like everyone else!" She took Near off my chest and kicked me onto the floor.

"I was just worried about him!" I smiled (still relieved) in my defence. With that I seen him smile softly too. The nurse put him back down on the bed pulling the blankets over him.

"Now Valentine, I'm giving you 5 more minutes. So spend it wisely." She huffed and walked away.

When she disappeared from sight Near leaned over and hugged me.

"How are you feeling, Near?" I hugged him back.

He yawned, "Tired." I laid him back down for him to fall asleep.

"Then sleep. I need you to be better before this guilt goes away." I shook my head and bent it down to rest on Near's stomach.

He sighed heavily making my head move along with his breath.

"I'm going to let you sleep, I know your tired…" I trailed.

"… Valentine?" He grabbed my sleeve before I could stand up.

I looked down at him, "Hm?"

"N-Nothing!" He turned bright red and rolling over.

I chuckled softly watching him, then I heard a small mumble 'I love you'. I grinned and kisses his neck before I walked out.

Bottom of Form


	8. Night 8 Two Nights Later

AN: It's been too long o-o'' anyways, here is the next chapter, im going to probably end it in the next one :3 finally, i know i was thinking the same one, now i can do a new one, a not so long one.

**DEATH KISSES _ VAMPIRE NOTE**

**Chapter Eight**

** Few Nights Later:**

**Near's POV:**

Valentine came to visit me. He brought bright red roses, a fuzzy bunny stuffy and… his brother. When I seen Jagger I quickly glanced at Valentine who kept a straight face. And when I mean straight I face I mean he was grinning like an idiot at me. He was so adorable.

"Near! Your awake!" Valentine came up to my bed. I got moved back to my original room, which sort of bothered me, because this room always reminded me of Valentine. Jagger kept behind him looking around my room nonchalantly.

I sat up, "Valentine, you came!" I smiled softly, he made me so happy.

"Of course I did." He nodded seriously.

I looked back at the long white haired man. He stared back. Intensely. I shivered. Valentine didn't notice our staring contest and surprisingly wrapped me up in the blanket.

"Don't get a cold too!" He shook his head.

I hid my blushing face in the blankets, "Thanks Vale."

"OH!" He turned to Jagger.

I guess he noticed he brought the man who put me out for the past few days and more in the future.

He sighed softly sounding like he regretted bring him, "Near, Jagger wanted to apologize."

I stared at him, "R-really?"

Jagger nodded, "Lets just get this over with."

"But first we want to tell you something." Valentine had that tone I hated, the one when I touch his hair.

I stared at them blankly and shifted uncomfortably from under the covers.

_I don't like where this is going._

Jagger spoke up, "Near, we're vampires."

_To be honest, I wasn't shocked. I knew they were. _

But I played along. I gasped and looked at them in horror. Then I thought if it was me telling Valentine. How hard it must have been.

I stopped playing and looked them both in the face, " I know."

They both gave me a confused look and I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst out laughing. _LAUGHING. Me, Near Rivers. Laughing._

They both looked more and more confused until Valentine took my chin and kissed me.

_Then I got confused._

Not only was Jagger there, but in my room, where L could walk in. We were so exposed. We could be caught, we could get in trouble. I never get in trouble.

_Somehow, this adrenaline felt better then any good deed I've done. _

By the time I came conscience from the kiss Valentine was sitting on my lap and Jagger had already left.

"Feel better yet?" Valentine pecked my lips.

"When was I sick?" I giggled lightly.

Valentine kept glancing back at me then the door. So I looked over.

L was there, leaning against you door watching us. He looked angry, like really angry.

"Valentine…" He paused, "Is this yours?" He pulled Jagger by the arm and Jagger just struggled to keep his cool.

_More like struggling from the urge of biting his head off. Literary. _

Valentine rushed over to his brother taking him away and whispered before he left, "One minute."

L sat on my bed and sighed, "Near, you are my top student. My to-be successor. My favourite kid in the Wammy House. And you just wont obey me with one little rule?"

I looked right at him.

_He has pissed me off more then enough with his 'little rule' _

"I will not success you if you don't let me love Valentine." I was as serious as I could be without being monotone again.

He smiled and ruffled my hair like a father, or at least an older brother, "I guess if you're serious about him."

_Like a father._


End file.
